


Holt On a Minute...

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble in response to the challenge to make a scene between "Steele Searching, Part 2" and "Steele Blushing." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Holt On a Minute...

HOLT ON A MINUTE...

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble in response to the challenge to make a scene between "Steele Searching, Part 2" and "Steele Blushing."

+++++

The case took them to the Mission District. They got information via questions and threats.

As they drove back to the office, Laura asked, "Did you notice anything odd about those men at the mission?"

He wasn't sure what she was fishing for. "Not especially."

"A bum in a three piece suit didn't seem the least bit unusual to you?"

Steele shrugged, but knew she'd recognized his old clothes. Silence reigned while he waited for her to put the pieces together. He felt the atmosphere between them chill when she realized the truth.

Laura said, "You were never coming back."

END

+++++

Author's Notes: Admittedly, this was a bit of a downer. But what the heck! They can't all be happy. This drabble was inspired by other challenge responses that addressed what Steele may have done with all his clothes in "Steele of Approval," given that he certainly didn't take them with him when he left.


End file.
